Bite ME
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Kate says something stupid in her drunkeness and it leads to something more... or does it?  oneshot  Kate/Gibbs


**Disclaimer:** Nope still own nothing but my vivid imagination and now quarter filled pen and a half piece of paper.

**A/N:** This was written in half an hour as a challenge for my friends at work after I had a few run ins with my boss and he heard me repeating the words Bite Me at regular intervals in the day so if it seems incomplete… sorry…

**Bite Me**

Hunched over their respective desks, the best team in the NCIS building were still hard at work, typing and filing the last of their reports. It had been a very exhausting and taxing week on all of them, particularly Kate, who seemed to constantly annoy her boss even when she tried with all her might not to.

Gibbs was a man on a mission that week, when a young petty officer had been kidnapped and brutally beaten up and the perpetrator left no clues for them to start on. It looked like he was a professional at what he did and in a space of five days three bodies were found. The perp always seemed to be one step ahead of them and Gibbs was becoming impatient with his team.

Since Kate seemed to sense that she was getting on his nerves more than anyone else she decided to leave the bullpen and head out for a couple of hours. She did not tell any of them where she was going or with who she would be. For the time that she was gone, she helped Ducky with autopsy and Abby with forensics. They were the two people who could make her feel better instantly, although she preferred Abby more as she was more willing to share the information she had on their boss.

Just after Kate had left Gibbs had stormed out of the bullpen and NCIS building altogether to get a fresh cup of coffee. His nerves were frazzled, but he did not let it show and he knew he would have to talk to Kate and apologize for his bad behaviour toward her for the past week. The fact that he was attracted to her didn't make the task seem any easier.

When he returned he saw hat Kate was still not back from wherever she had gone and his mood took a turn for the worst. If he was unbearable earlier this was way worse than that. He walked up to his desk and dialed her cellphone number but cursed as he heard it ringing on her desk. He didn't bother to ask Tony or McGee where she was or even if she called, he simply went looking for her.

The first stop he made was Abby's lab. Whenever Kate or Abby were having bad days she would go to Abby and they would discuss it and they would definitely feel better. He charged into the lab without asking and searched every corner until he was absolutely sure she was not there. "Looking for something Gibbs?" Abby asked earnestly. "No", he barked at her and left, unaware of the tears that that welled up in her eyes.

The next stop was Ducky's. He was probably working on one or two victims and Kate would sometimes offer to help him if she were not doing anything. He took the elevator down and when he exited it went straight to Ducky. He looked at the bodies in the slabs and imagined that Kate was one of them. He looked away really quickly. "Jethro what brings you by? I don't remember having anything for you." Gibbs looked around the morgue. Palmer was busy analyzing samples and Kate was nowhere in sight.

His blue eyes flashed dangerously but it was just for a second. If Ducky didn't know Gibbs for as long as he did he would have missed that change. He quickly sent Palmer on errands and asked Gibbs to sit. When he stubbornly refused Ducky didn't press the subject. "Bad day Jethro?" his voice was soft as though he did not want anyone to hear. Gibbs's response was just an icy stare not specifically aimed at Ducky then he left the morgue. "I'll take that as a yes then" Ducky sighed to himself.

He walked back up to his workspace and sat down tiredly in his chair. He swore silently to himself and started with the pile of paperwork on his desk. He was glad it was an enormous pile and he wouldn't have to think about the events of the day. His brain would be working and then he would sleep like the dead because his brain would be exhausted. It was dark before he emerged from the hundred page case file that he was reading.

Every second counted and he was becoming more and more unbearable to work with. They had even spent the last four days sleeping at work, behind their desks so that the first thing they did in the morning was start on the case. Luckily for them on the last day Abby had found a blood sample that matched the perp's and he was apprehended and charged the same day.

It was the perfume that had caught his attention. He looked up and saw Kate for the first time after she had left. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing fitting black jeans and the black jersey she had on conformed to her body perfectly and stopped just above her jeans buckle at the waist. Her hair was open and soft and smelled beautiful. He had no words to describe what he was looking at. Calling her a masterpiece would not do justice. He felt his breath catch as his eyes swept over her.

"Wow Kate you look amazing" came a voice from the opposite end of the room. Tony had just walked back in from his wherever he was. "Never thought you had it in you to dress up like that Kate". "There's a lot about me that you don't know Tony but I'm sure you'd love to find out" she teased. "Are you ready to go?" he asked while walking up closer to her. "Yep." He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her. He leaned in closed his eyes and kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Well then let's get going!" She giggled and turned to walk to the door with him not far behind.

Gibbs felt like he had just been punched in the gut and had been winded. The anger that boiled inside him was nothing compared to what he was like earlier that day and he knew that if he saw Tony alone tonight, he would seriously harm him. Standing up from his desk he picked up his coat and bag and made his way home to his basement to try and work off his anger.

-------x------

The restaurant that she went to was packed with people. She knew Abby would pick the most happening place to go to. Abby had insisted she come and Kate had, had enough fighting for the day to even try and argue with Abby. She looked around and spotted Abby already there in the corner sitting with McGee. She was grateful the boys had come as well.

All she wanted to do was have fun and that was what she was going to do. They sat up at the bar ordering drinks as the night wore on. Kate drank as much as she thought she ever could. She was feeling really happy. There was nothing in the world that could have ruined it now.

The music started up and everybody headed to the middle of the restaurant. The tables were being moved and the space converted into a dance floor. Tony was one of the first to get up and dance pulling Kate with him. She danced exceptionally well and they matched each others rhythm so well people thought they were more than just dance partners. Tony wanted to get all that alcohol out of her system fast and thought to himself what better way was then it dance it off?

After a while the dance floor became too crowded and Kate and Tony decided to sit at one of the tables in the corner, calling for Abby and McGee to join them. Kate was still tipsy and having the time of her life. They had resorted to ordering one beer between the four of them, so Kate could not get any worse than she already was. As they sat, Kate looked toward the door and started giving numbers to all the men that walked in.

"What are you on about Kate? Seeing how many men you can get to ask you out on a date?" Tony was baiting her but she did not seem to mind. "No Tony I'm rating all the guys that walk in here according to their looks on a scale of 1 – 10," she giggled. "Abby come on help me out here I can't rate all of them!"

Most of them didn't pass half way and Kate and Abby just had a laugh at all of them. It looked like there was no one that would even get close to Kate's high standards but it was definitely worth the fun just to be juvenile for a little while. She did not want to be the prim and proper agent she usually was by day.

x x x x x x

The sound of sanding of the wood traveled up the basement and could be heard at the top of the stairs. He had been working for three hours and still there was no feeling of satisfaction. He knew he was being unfair on Kate, but he had still acted like a bastard with her. He used the only way he knew how, to push her away from him, by hurting her feelings and making her look like the idiot he knew she was not. He continued sanding until he could stand it no more. He dropped the sander, picked up his phone and dialed her number. He waited for her to answer. All he wanted was to hear her voice. It just rang and rang then he hung up.

Then he remembered Abby having a party at some or the other restaurant. He had been invited but usually did not join them unless he was dragged there by the ear. He thought to himself whether he should go or not. He decided to take the chance. He went up for a shower and dressed as fast as he could hoping that she would be there. He chose a blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He knew she thought he looked good in it. He had seen her reaction when he had worn it earlier that week.

He raced to the restaurant and entered his eyes searching the place for her. When he finally saw her he stopped and tried to calm down and compose himself. He had to look like he had come here just for a drink. He sat at the far end of the bar where he could see her every move. He saw that she was already very happy and he grinned to himself. She never was a hectic party girl.

Gibbs watched in silence his hands balling up into fists. He knew that Tony would never try anything with Kate whether Gibbs was there or not but he still wanted to beat the hell out of Tony. He could not stand to see the sight of them together even though he knew there was nothing going on.

x x x x x x

"Ten, ten, ten," Abby shouted as soon as she saw Gibbs enter the place. Kate was too immersed in getting another drink from the somewhat good looking bartender to notice who the lab tech was talking about. "Yeah Abby this bartender is good looking" Kate drawled out, the effect of the alcohol slurring her speech a little.

Tony had taken the liberty of cancelling Kate's last drink order and was trying to engross her in some or the other conversation that looked to be very intimate. Their faces were mere inches apart and anyone who didn't know they worked together would have mistaken them for a couple who were still in the early stages of their relationship.

Gibbs took this as his cue to break up the little intimate scene, not wanting Tony to give her another peck on the cheek like he did at work. Standing up from where he was sitting, he slowly made his way over to his co-workers table and coming up behind Kate and Tony.

"Hi my Silver Haired Fox! I didn't expect to see you here," Abby greeted him as he reached them. "Abby McGee" he nodded his acknowledgement of them but kept his focus steady on Kate and Tony. Kate was giggling way too much and Gibbs was disheartened that it was his senior agent that made Kate smile the way she did now and not him.

"Come on Tony, do you actually think that there's a girl here that wants to go home with you tonight?" Kate asked incredulously the liquor now slowly making its way out of her blood. "Kate I don't have to think about it, I know that there's at least 5 of them eyeing me out now and they're probably swearing you in their minds 'cause you're taking up all my attention," he responded

"OH BITE ME!" Kate said sarcastically. "Where?" She suddenly tensed up and knew by the look on Tony's face that he did not just say that. She felt his hand on her waist drawing up the material carefully with his fingers until he could feel her smooth skin. Resisting the urge to turn around right away she took advantage of the fact that her friends still thought she was way beyond tipsy and would not remember most of the evening.

"Wow the voice sounds a lot like Gibbs don't you think Abby?" "That's because it is Gibbs, Kate!" Abby replied to her friend. "Really I thought he was unsociable, moody, grumpy and definitely not flirtatious, especially when it comes to strangers, redheads being the exception off course. This can't possibly be him because for 1 he's nice, 2 he's flirting and 3 he's socializing with things other than coffee, his basement and his beloved boat."

Looking at Abby Gibbs signaled for her to take Tony and McGee someplace else so that he and Kate could have a few minutes to themselves. She agreed but warned him not to upset her because it had taken almost the entire evening to get her into a good mood. Within minutes Abby and McGee were on the dance floor and Tony had found the company of a group of very attractive unattached girls.

Not removing his hand from her skin Gibbs came around to sit next to her and his arm was now draped across her lower back. She delighted in his touch and made no move to get out of it either. He let out a deep breath, not knowing where to start or even how, he was not good at the relationship thing.

"Kate…" he started but stopped mid-sentence when a man came to their table asking Kate if she wanted to dance with him. She looked up at him and smiled much to Gibbs's dismay, but turned him down knowing that there was nowhere else she wanted to be right now but near the man she was hopelessly in love with despite his treatment of her for the entire week.

"Do you really think Tony's going to go home with one of them?" she asked smiling at him. It was the first smile he had seen in a long time. "Nobody knows with Tony besides himself," he was glad that this was turning out to be a decent conversation and nothing like the arguments they were having at work.

"Kate I'm sor…" he started but she didn't let him finish, remembering what he had told her on Air Force One. "Never say you're sorry Gibbs it shows a sign of weakness." she reiterated. "Besides there's no need for sorry between friends." The ease they shared before was now returning and Kate was appreciative of it. "Thanks" he stood up and moved closer to her to hug her.

Putting both his arms around her, he pulled her as close to his as possible, ignoring the voice that was screaming in his head that it was all wrong. Having her in his arms was the best thing that happened to him this week and he was not about to let go of the feeling just yet.

"So Kate just where did you want Tony to bite you?" he asked her, recalling he earlier comment, his tone light and joking. "Well with Tony I would have said my forearm but with you…" she trailed off leaving him to finish the sentence in his head.

"Since I am your boss… I get to choose," the impish spark was back in his eye. He moved closer to her slowly, determinedly, his breathing slowing down as he saw her chest rise and fall faster than he knew was normal. "Gibbs what about Rule 12?" she asked him breathily. "That was meant for Tony so he can stay away from you and I would have you all to myself. The corner of his lip curled up in its usual smirk.

"Now I think you've had more than your fair share of alcohol so what would you say if I suggest we go someplace else and work it off?" She looked uncertainly at him, "or I could just order you to do so!" he waited for an answer. "I think that's a really good suggestion Agent Gibbs."

"Then lets get going, there's no point in wasting more time here…" he held out his hand for her and she gladly accepted. She did not leave immediately and moved closer to him, "why wait till we get somewhere else, why not just start here?" It was his moment to look uncertain but caught on quickly. "You're right." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb slowly, making sure he had all her attention on him and his actions.

A few long seconds later their mouths found each other's and he wasted no time in taking control of the situation and the kiss that had both their heads spinning and hearts pumping the most adrenaline in one go then they had in their entire lives.

"Well I guess the arguing and bad moods are going to be a thing of the past" Tony said as he watched Kate and Gibbs leave together, "Damn, and I thought she had a thing for me."

"In your dreams Tony," Kate had come to tell Abby one last thing before she left with the man of her dreams, "you were right Abbs he is definitely a 10." She smiled manically as she turned and made her way to the door and Gibbs who was waiting for her.

Like it? No? Leave your thoughts for me to read and I'll try and better the next one.

Laterz

Hellraiser.


End file.
